Quick-connect electrical fittings require production and secondary assembly of several components. The connector body is die-cast of metal, while separate parts are stamped of sheet metal and then secured to the connector body in a secondary assembly process. Die-casting is an expensive procedure that requires precision machinery, costly molds, and consumes a substantial amount of metal alloy. Making and assembling separate parts adds to these costs. A need therefore exists for one-piece electrical fittings that reduce production costs and eliminate secondary assembly processes. These one-piece electrical fittings must be capable of establishing and maintaining electrical continuity between electrical cables, the fittings, and junction boxes. Furthermore, these one-piece electrical fittings must have quick-connect structures at the leading end for connection to a junction box and at the trailing end for securing electrical cables as well as restricting rearward removal of the cables.